1. Field
This disclosure relates to an aerogel, a composition for manufacture of the aerogel, and a method of manufacturing the aerogel.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aerogel is a microporous material having a three-dimensional mesh structure with nanometer scale pores. Aerogels typically exhibit insulating and energy-absorbing properties, and may be used in a variety of applications. For example, aerogels may be used in cooling devices such as refrigerators and freezers, and as insulating materials for the aerospace industry and building construction.
Aerogels may be classified as inorganic or organic, according to the materials used to prepare the aerogel. An example of an inorganic aerogel is a silica aerogel. An organic aerogel includes an organic linking group, and thus is generally more flexible than an inorganic aerogel.